Dexter: Knowing
by JMV91
Summary: My take on how season 7 could open. Please read and review. It is much appreciated. Might be a multi-chap fic, with Dexter/Deb in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God,"

The words, although barely a whisper from Dexter, seem to echo through the entire church. He sees the realization forming in her eyes and he wonders what she must be thinking, seeing him here in this way, dressed in a butcher's apron and holding a sword that is buried deep into a serial killer's chest.

He watches her for what seems like an eternity but in actuality is probably barely more than two seconds, but in that time there is nothing, it seems that the world has been paused and for Dexter it has momentarily. All is calm.

Then the time snaps back into place.

Deb runs.

Before he registers what he's doing he's after her, abandoning the sword, abandoning his kill, because right now it doesn't seem to matter for once.

"Deb!" he calls out, and he hears the church door's thud shut.

His mind is a whirlwind. He can't think clearly. Debra, the only person in this world who loves him, has seen the thing that the world truly fears. His persona, this façade he's built up his whole life seems to have crumbled because Deb knows. She knows.

Oh God, he thinks again.

It doesn't make sense, he thinks logically as he throws open the doors to the night, she's only one person. But that doesn't change anything, he still feels raw and exposed.

He hears a car start and curses the fact that Debra has kept up with her extreme running exercises.

"Deb!" he shouts, hoping that she'll hear him, hoping that she'll listen and come back.

But in the back of his mind he knows that's not going to happen and is not surprised when he sees her car speed away down the dirt road, he can't tell but it seems like her form is hunched over and shaking and Dexter wonders briefly if she's crying, as the car zips past him and disappears down the road.

"Deb," he whispers but there's no one there to hear him. He thought he felt alone when he was afloat at sea, when he killed his own brother Brian but here, as he stands in the middle of a dirt road outside an old church, covered in blood, he feels more alone than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter Second Chapter

_Fuck!_ Dexter thought viciously as he slammed his hand into his steering reel.

Deb knowing was not good. For years he had thought about telling her, and how he would explain to her that this was who he was and that he wasn't all bad.

Tonight he did not get to do any of those things.

A blaring car horn brought Dexter's attention to the road and Dexter resumed his ten to two driving stance.

After the confrontation with Deb, Dexter had hurriedly dismembered Travis' body and gotten the hell out of that church. There were probably traces of blood that would still be around but no one would be back there as he had gone to do a final sweep.

_But Deb _he thought _she will know. She will tell the others like Batista and Quinn. Quinn would love to see me put away for life, or worse to death._

Before he knew it he was pulling into his parking space. He killed the engine and stepped out of the vehicle. He shut the door and examined himself in the window's refelction and even though it was dark outside he still attempted to see if there were any noticeable signs of blood before he went inside.

After he checked himself he took the stairs to his apartment, unlocked the door and found himself face to face with Jamie, holding a crying Harrison.

_This is not what I need right now_

"Sorry Dex," she said in a soft and sweet voice, "Harrison's been up all night asking for you. I tried to get him to bed but-"

"It's fine." Dexter cut her off sharply. She gave him a worried look and he amended, "No really its fine. I'm sorry. Long night."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What's wrong buddy?" Dexter cooed reached out and grabbed his son taking him in his arms.

Harrison's bawling quieted down a little but he was still sniveling.

Dexter walked, with his son in hand, to the middle of the living room and rocked him gently as Jaime gathered her things and left.

The rest of the night passed quickly, with Dexter finally able to get Harrison to bed after a couple of hours.

After he got his son to bed he found himself to his own, laid down, and softly sighed.

He looked at his phone and saw that he had no new messages.

Nothing.

_I should leave town_ he thought suddenly, _leave before they manage to take me away for good. _

"She might not turn you in," Harry's voice said and Dexter looked to see his father standing in the shadows.

"She might," Dexter said sitting up and looking at the wall in front of him.

"Give her a chance. You're still her brother. She still loves you."

"How could she love this?" he hissed at his father and gesturing at himself, "Even you left me after you saw what I was."

Harry's voice softened and he looked at the ground.

'Nothing more to say Harry?" Dexter asked fuming.

"She's not me Dexter. She's stronger."

"Not strong enough," Dexter whispered, his anger turning into despair., "Not for this."

He slowly lay back down and looked at his ceiling.

_Not for this_

'She's not all you have to worry about Dexter." Harry's voice continued.

"What are you talking about?" Dexter asked, not even bothering to get up this time.

"You, Dexter, you have to worry about you."

The words were veiled a deeper meaning, one that Dexter was not yet comfortable to confrotn yet.

He sat up and looked at Harry intently, waiting for him to say what he knew.

"You know what I'm talking about right Dexter?" Harry pressed.

Dexter nodded. He could feel it, especially recently. He had always feared it but had managed to keep it at bay. Blame it on other circumstances but the incident with Deb proved it.

"All others like you have failed because they got sloppy because they weren't as careful as they always should've been."

Dexter remained silent and his father continued,

"Dexter, how could you forget you said you'd met Debra at the Chruch?"

Dexter's silence continued.

"Dexter?"

"I'm losing it." Dexter mumbled, "I'm losing my edge."


End file.
